dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rock
|manga debut = Dub & Peter 1 |anime debut = "Rescue Videl" |Race=Earthling |Gender= Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 774 |Address = Pepper Town (Dub & Peter 1) Satan City (DBZ) |Allegiance = Red Shark Gang |FamConnect = }} Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is the leader of the criminal Red Shark Gang. He has a passion for evil and is the self-proclaimed most powerful thug in Satan City. Appearance Rock is a tall man, greatly resembling Nappa in appearance (sporting the same thin mustache and goatee, defined chin, and sinister scowl). He is seen wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a blue vest, along with brown pants and a tie. Personality Rock is cruel in nature and clever enough to kidnap the Satan City Mayor and hold him hostage in order to hopefully draw out Mr. Satan to take him down. Biography ''Dub & Peter 1'' Rock first appeared as a minion of Lord Asatias in Akira Toriyama's one-shot story Dub & Peter 1. Rock and Asatias are about to kidnap a girl named Elizabeth in Pepper Town, but they are stopped by Dub and his advanced, artificially intelligent car Peter 1. When Asatias sees that Dub has a nice car, he challenges him to a race, promising to give him 1 million Zeni and to return the girl. They go race on the outskirts of town through a canyon. The race then goes aerial as both vehicles change it flying modes. As Rock and Asatias begin to shoot Dub with their vehicle, Peter 1 pulls out a missile launcher from under the hood and destroys their vehicle, making Dub the winner. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga When Rock gets fed up with Mr. Satan's reputation of being the world's strongest fighter, he, Jimbo, Slimjim, and his group of thugs kidnap the Satan City Mayor in hopes of luring out Mr. Satan in order to get a chance defeat him. However, Videl and Great Saiyaman easily defeat the group before their crime spree can garner any attention. Presumably, Rock was likely killed during either Innocent Buu's rampage, Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, or when Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. Given his evil nature, it is unlikely that he was revived by Shenron after Kid Buu's defeat. Video Game Appearances A tall human gangster similar to Rock appears with the Red Shark Gang in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masaharu Satō (DBZ) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Lee Tockar **Funimation dub: Chuck Huber (DBZ), Phil Parsons (DBZ Kai) *Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Sauret *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Afonso Amajones *Greek dub: Themis Psihogios Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Rock vs. Videl Trivia *Rock bears a striking resemblance to Nappa. They are both tall, ruthless, sports a goatee, and are leaders as Nappa was commander-in-chief of the Saiyan army. He is also voiced by Nappa's Funimation actor Phil Parsons in Dragon Ball Z Kai. *He also bears a slight resemblance to Colonel Shikishima from the manga/anime "Akira". References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Earthlings Category:Gangsters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:DBZ Characters